Broken Ties
by neko-jin72
Summary: This is set in the changed future when Wyatt is good; Leo's around more and very protective of both of his children, and not playing favorites either. May contain OOCness with the characters. **This story is under construction and will be back later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed and unfortunately I don't own Drew Fuller…sigh…

**A/N:** This is set in the changed future when Wyatt is good; Leo's around more and very protective of BOTH of his children, and not playing favorites either. The characters in this might be a little OOC but it happens sometimes to get the story how you want it.

No sister in this, Piper and Leo just had the two boys.

Wyatt: just turned 10 years old

Chris: 7 ½

* * *

Broken Ties… 

"Wyatt…stop, please…HELP!!" Chris ran even faster, trying to escape his brother.

"C'mon Chris! It's just a Demon's Claw, touch it!" Having longer legs than his baby brother, Wyatt quickly caught up to Chris and when he was right behind the brunette, he started poking Chris in the back with the gnarled claw.

"Wy…please! Cut it out!!" Chris was breathing heavily now, having run away from his older brother for about half an hour trying to escape Wyatt and the claw.

"Chris, stop running! It's just a claw!"

"It's gross Wyatt…and I don--ugh!"

To Wyatt, time seemed to start in slow motion as he watched what was happening in front of him. Chris was too distracted answering Wyatt to watch where he was running. The little brunette tripped over Wyatt's book bag and landed on the ground hard with a sickening 'crunch' sound. His body made another sound as his chin hit the floor, hard on impact.

Wyatt stood there dazed for a moment, but was thrown back into reality when he heard Chris scream in pain. Looking at his brother, Wyatt saw that his lip was busted and bleeding and he was holding his arm, eyes shut tight, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Chris! Are you ok? What hurts?"

Chris didn't answer him; he just stayed where he was, still crying. Wyatt wanted to know what was wrong so he took his brother's tiny form in his arms and began to hug him, finding himself being pushed away by the little boy in his hold.

"Chris?"

"My ha-and…r-really hurts…Wy. I want Dad-dy…w-will you c-call Daddy, Wy…pl-please…?"

"Chris, I can't…"

"Wh-why not?"

"It might just be a bruise, I don't want to make Dad come here if it is only a minor scratch."

Even as he said those words to his brother, Wyatt knew he was lying through his teeth. Just looking at the small, bony wrist you could tell something was definitely wrong. It was already turning a nasty color of black, yellow, purple, and a little green tint and swelling rapidly.

Even though Wyatt didn't say it, he knew that Chris would understand why he didn't want to have their Dad come home, it wasn't that he didn't want him there, it was because he did want him there that their father couldn't come right now. The Elders had made a deal with Leo stating that he could stay with his family if he continued doing all of his Elder duties as well. Which meant that if they wanted him home early that night, then they couldn't interrupt his job unless it was life threatening.

Chris sniffled through his tears, holding his right hand protectively to his chest. Wyatt reached for Chris' hand, but he squirmed away from his brother's touch.

"Chris, give me your hand. I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna see how bad it is."

"P-prom-ise…?"

"Promise."

Reluctantly, Chris let his hand be taken by Wyatt's gentle grasp, the blonde's eyes scanning the tiny, swollen wrist in his hand. He examined the injury quickly yet critically, as a memory crept into his mind, making him zone out.

**Flashback…**

30 minutes ago…

"Listen boys, I'll be at P3 for about an hour for the band interview. I want you both to behave- no magic, no magic on each other, don't open the door for anyone unless it's Darryl or Billie. Got it." She stated more than asked.

"Yes, Mom…" They both droned, hearing it so many times before.

"Good, now Chris, I want you to listen to Wyatt and not give him any trouble…"

Piper said, looking at her two sons. Chris looked up at her, wide-eyed with a little bit of apprehension in his green orbs. She turned to her oldest and found that his eyes were lit up, smiling like a Cheshire cat, as if he knew a secret that no one else knew.

"…And Wyatt, Chris is not to be used as a servent…again, got it?" She added, watching Chris' eyes light up once again and Wyatt's smirk quickly turned into a grown.

"Yeah…" Wyatt said having his amusement for the day quickly washed away by a mere sentence from his mother.

"Remember, the only reason I'm letting you take care of Chris instead of taking you two to Grandpa's is because you said that you could handle things…I'm trusting you to take care of him and make sure that he stays out of trouble."

As Chris rolled his eyes, Wyatt placed an arm around his little brother's shoulder. "Don't worry Mom, I'll make sure Little Chris here will be ok." He said with a smirk.

"I'm right here ya know…I can here both of you." Chris said with another eye roll as he shook off his brother's arm. He gave his mom a quick hug and went back into the conservatory to play again.

"Well, I better get going- I'll be back in an hour or so. Oh- Wyatt, don't mess around with that demon's claw or show it to your brother, your Aunt Paige needs it for a summoning."

Wyatt looked offended by the accusation. "What about Chris? Aren't you going to tell him not to mess around with it either? It's not like I'm the only one that gets in trouble around here, ya know."

Piper smiled at her eldest son's reaction to her simple request. True, Wyatt wasn't the only one of the two boys to ever get into trouble, but it was usually Wyatt's ideas that got Chris into situations in the first place.

"I don't have to. – I know that Chris gets freaked out every time that claw if near him. But make sure he's nowhere near the _Book of Shadows_ while I'm gone. He's still in trouble for looking at it last week- he's still too young to know."

"I know Mom, don't worry I'll make sure that he won't go into the attic."

Even though Chris is the same age as Wyatt was when he started fighting demons, his parents and aunts wanted to keep Chris away from most forms of magic. Wyatt didn't know why they wanted to keep his little brother from helping; even though Chris wasn't as strong as Wyatt was when he was seven, Chris was still pretty strong for how small he was. Chris knew all about magic and it fascinated him to know end. It also annoyed Chris to no end when he was sent either 'up there' or to his Grandpa's house when there was a demon to vanquish. Chris told Wyatt all of this one night after his mom and little brother got into a small fight about letting Chris help. When Chris was sent to his room for the rest of the night, Wyatt followed soon after and talked with Chris about it.

Wyatt did agree with Chris on some things, like helping a little more, studying magic, learning to orb right, but he agreed more with his parents when it came to the demon huntings. Chris may be powerful, but he didn't have the protection barrier like Wyatt did and he was still very weak when being compared to a demon. Overall, Wyatt sided with his parents protecting Chris for at least a little longer, though he was not going to tell Chris that any time soon.

Piper gathered her coat, purse, and keys turning to the door. Opening the wooden solid, revealing the sunlight that was outside, Piper gave Wyatt a kiss on the forehead and smiled at him. "I'll see you in a little while, sweetie."

"Bye, Mom."

"I'll be back Peanut, be good." She called out to Chris, who was two rooms away.

"Bye Mom!" was heard back followed by a crash of what sounded like blocks falling down.

After Piper had gone, Wyatt closed the door and went to join his brother in the conservatory, wondering what the little brunette had done now.

**End Flashback…**

Still in his stupor, Wyatt didn't hear Chris calling him until about the fourth time.

"Att…Wy-att? W…cough…Way-tt! -Cough"

The twice blessed snapped out of his trance and looked to his baby brother. What a poor sight Chris looked. He had taken his hand back and cradled it to his chest in the same position as before. His eyes held a world of pain and he was jumping slightly every now and then trying to make himself stop crying. His tip was still bleeding and his salty tears were mixing with the blood.

Another shudder went through the little body again making Wyatt reach out to his younger brother, holding the small form securely in his arms. 'He's so little…why did this have to happen…' he thought miserably as Chris let out another small whimper of pain.

"It hu-hurts s-s-so bad…"

"I'm sorry this happened to you Chris" he started to say, trying to comfort the child in his arms as a thought ran across his mind. Thinking about the memory earlier, Wyatt turned back to face his brother.

"Chris I need you to do something for me."

"Wh…cough what?"

"I need you to not tell Mom and Dad… or anybody else for that matter about your wrist, understand?"

"B-but Wy…it hurt-ts so m-much."

"I know-…"

"NO! YOU D-DON'T…cough KNOW H-HOW IT…cough FEELS!!" Chris hollered, his face red from all the crying and coughing.

"Chris.Calm.Down. You're gonna make yourself sick." Once Chris relaxed some, Wyatt continued.

"Please Chris? Will you do me this one favor, Please, otherwise…"

Chris' expression changed instantly, his curiosity overriding his pain slightly.

"Other-rwise wh-at?"

"Otherwise, sigh no, I can't tell you…"

"T-tell me? Tell me what W-Wy?"

"Do you wanna know?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-eah."

"Positive?"

"W-Wyatt!"

"Alright, if you tell Mom and Dad about your wrist, then they'll make me leave the family for good and that will leave you here all by yourself with no one to talk to or play with…" He said looking down on to the ground. He had to make this look real, after all.

"They wouldn't do that…would they Wy?"

The blonde half lighter could see the slight fear and doubt in his little brother's eyes and the tiny twitches his good hand made as the brunette waited for an answer. He knew he had Chris, hook, line and sinker. He felt really bad for doing this to his brother, but if Chris told their parents what had happened, Wyatt would never be trusted to look after Chris anymore. He had to do this, it was for the best he tried to convince himself.

"Yeah, Chris they would, but if you want me to leave that badly, I will…See ya later, Little Bro…"

Wyatt started to turn away when he felt Chris' good arm stop him.

"Wyatt, wait…pl-please. I w-won't tell…"

"Promise?"

"P…pro-mise…"

"OK…we need to clean you up before Mom gets home."

* * *

**A/N: **hey everyone!! I got this little idea that popped into my head ever since one of my friends broke her foot. It wouldn't leave me alone so I just had to write it. Please review and tell me what you think about the first chapter. I'm going to start on the next chapter and hopefully it will be done quickly. I'll see ya later! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for a while, I got my computer taken from me for being late for school and had to pay to get it back--how lame is that?! The problems with stepfathers…ANYWAY—really sorry but I hope this chapter will make up for it.

* * *

_Previously on Broken Ties…_

"_Yeah, Chris they would, but if you want me to leave that badly, I will…See ya later, Little Bro…"_

_Wyatt started to turn away when he felt Chris' good arm stop him._

"_Wyatt, wait…pl-please. I w-won't tell…"_

"_Promise?"_

"_P…pro-mise…"_

"_OK…we need to clean you up before Mom gets home."_

**Chapter 2…**

(Wyatt's POV)

Getting Chris cleaned up was easier said than done. Man, when that kid wants to be loud, he can be. I am surprised no one came to see who was getting killed.

First, I wanted to get all of the blood off of his face. Turns out when Chris hit the floor, he hit it really hard, making about two of his teeth rip into his bottom lip, tearing the skin, and the way it was bleeding…I'd be willing to bet he caught a nerve or a vein. The blood was everywhere. I orbed with him to the kitchen to get a rag and wipe off the blood before we went to the bathroom, bad idea. After we appeared in the kitchen, Chris screamed really loud, falling to the floor on his rear, holding his arm crying harder than before.

Going to him I asked what happened because not even two minutes ago he was calming down, then all of a sudden, 'BAM' he's screaming his head off.

"Chris? What just happened?"

"WY…MY-MY-MY WRIS-ST FEELS…LI-LIKE IT'S O-O-ON FIRE!!"

"Ok, we'll take care of it, Bro…I promise! Just calm down, stop crying."

"WEL-L-LL!! IT FR-FRIG-FRIGGIN HUR-RTS!!"

"Hey, watch the mouth. Mom will be so mad if she hears you…hold on, I'll go get something!"

(Normal POV)

Wyatt orbed to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet, he grabbed a bottle of Aleve. Just as fast, he orbed back to the kitchen to find his brother in the exact position he had left him in, rocking back and forth on the floor. Scanning the back of the bottle for directions, Wyatt popped out two pills and got a glass and filled it with water.

"Here. It should help a little at least."

Chris quickly swallowed the pills and gulped down the water, almost choking on it, trying his hardest to find something to distract him from the fiery sensation that was running up and down his arm and hand frequently. When nothing seemed to work, Chris sighed frustrated and turned to his brother.

"Wy…we c-can't hide some-something like th-th-this…Mom's gon-gonna figure it out."

"She might not." Wyatt said, knowing that it was more than likely not true. His mother was way too observant when it came to her children. They could never get away with anything, no matter how hard they tried to hide something from their parents. He went to the cabinets, opening a drawer and got out a Ziploc baggie and went to the freezer, filling the bag ¾ full with ice, wrapped it in a towel and placed it gently on his brother's wrist.

"Here, hold this on your wrist Chris, it will help some of the swelling go down."

"Thanks. You-you know as we-ll as I-I do, that if M-Mom doesn't fig-figure it out, Dad will…" Chris said, stuttering slightly as he started to calm down some. It had only been a few minutes, but it seemed that the Aleve was starting to help out a little. Chris could still feel the pain quite clearly, but the medicine was helping some of the mind-boggling pain alleviate slightly.

Wyatt looked to the clock and blanched quickly reading the time.

"Chris, we gotta hurry…Mom should be coming back in about 15 minutes! We still have to clean you up!" Wyatt grabbed Chris' uninjured arm to orb when Chris quickly pulled his hand away from the blond witchlighter. Wyatt looked at Chris with eyes filled with confusion and, Chris was a little happy to see, panic.

"Chris, we don't have time to mess around! Mom's going to be here really soon!" Wyatt tried desperately to explain as he figured his brother didn't know the urgency of the situation when Chris knew all too well and was having a little fun watching his always seemingly cool, near-perfect brother panicking.

"You said so you-yourself, we have 15 minutes."

"Exactly!"

"Wyatt, it's _15 minutes_."

"Your point being?!"

"My point b-being that we aren't going to o-orb anywhere, wherever we go, we are walking."

"Chris it will take too long!"

"Wyatt, it's not that f-far to our room. Besides, when we orb, it feels l-like my arm is ripped out and shoved r-roughly back in place…I can't t-take it."

Seeing the reason as to why Chris didn't want to orb, Wyatt relaxed slightly as he turned to start upstairs. "Fine, but we do need to hurry. She might come back early."

Once they got to their room, Wyatt quickly looked for something that would hide Chris' wrist and the bag of ice. Wyatt could barely stand to look at it. Chris' wrist was turning an even a worse shade of purple and black than it had been only about 10 minutes ago. He had told Chris that it was probably a bruise or a scratch, but in his mind he knew that it was broken, and he figured that Chris knew it too, but he didn't want to tell his baby brother that. Chris would probably freak out even more.

'Great job looking out for Chris, Wyatt. Mom's never going to let you watch him again… what a great brother I am…not even half an hour without parents and Chris broke his wrist. I should have listen to Mom and never taunted him with the Demon Claw…whoa- she might be right, but I'm never telling her that!' he thought to himself, grudgingly.

Looking into their shared closet, Wyatt found a hoodie that was slightly bigger than any of Chris' other hoodies so he pulled that out and handed it to Chris. Chris looked first to the piece of clothing, then his gaze shifted to his brother, skeptically.

"Well, we have to hide your wrist _somehow_…" Wyatt said defensively; he would figure out what to do later, but for right now, the time that they had was quickly evaporating and this was the best they could do given the time frame.

Just as Chris was putting on the hoodie, they heard the familiar sound of their mother's car coming into the driveway. (The same car/jeep from season 3)

"Crap!! That's Mom! – Ok Chris, act normal."

"I am… you're the o-one who is going t-to blow this _brilliant p-plan_ of y-yo-yours…"

"Shuddup." Wyatt joked but then when he looked at his little brother, he saw tears still in his eyes and his shoulders had yet to stop shaking. Gathering Chris up in his arms he hugged the youth gently, careful to avoid the broken limb.

"I know this is a stupid question but are you ok?"

"Y-you're right…st-stupid question…I'm fine for no-now."

"Do you wanna stay up here for a while?"

Chris felt the pain surge in his arm and tears once again welled up in his eyes and all he could do was nod into Wyatt's shoulder, biting back a sob.

Pulling his brother back, he saw the overwhelming pain in his brother's eyes and his heart made a painful lurch towards his stomach. Kneeling down, Wyatt put his hands on Chris' shoulders and squeezed gently to get his attention.

"Chris I promise you, I will think of something soon. Take all the time you need, OK? Come down when you're ready."

Chris nodded again, not trusting his voice and kept his head down while Wyatt left the room to greet their mom.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Wyatt met with his mom in the foyer.

"Hi Sweetie, where's your brother."

"Upstairs, he had a headache so I gave him some Aleve and now he's just relaxing…"

"OK, your Dad called me on the way home, he's going to be early tonight. We are having spaghetti for supper, sound good?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go get cleaned up." Wyatt said as he started his way back up the stairs.

"OK, oh Wyatt."

The twice blessed turned around to face his mom again. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for keeping an eye on Chris. I really appreciate you taking care of him for me. Sometimes he's a handful."

Wyatt turned around before his mom could see the look on his face. "You have no idea how much of a _handful…_"

"Well, anyway, the next time I need someone to watch him, you can ok?"

"Can't wait."

Piper watched as her son went the rest of the way up the stairs to the second floor. Something seemed to be on his mind but she couldn't be sure. Thinking that she would deal with it later, she went to the kitchen and started making suppe.

45 minutes after…

"Wyatt! Chris! I need your help down here!"

The two boys heard their mom's shout clearly up the stairs. Chris sighed, holding his arm like he had been for the past half hour.

"Man, hopefully no one was by her, she's going to make some one deaf some day…"

"I know, hey Chris…" Wyatt looked down at the pathetic sight of his brother on the bed.

"If you want, I will go help Mom, that way you don't have to explain why you're only using one hand…"

"Gee, thanks for your concern Wy…" Chris said, his words full of sarcasm. He knew that most of the reason that Wyatt was being so nice was because for one thing it was his fault that Chris was in pain right now and for a second thing, Chris knew that Wyatt didn't want to get into trouble for Chris getting hurt the first time that he got to watch him. The brunette only wished that some of the reason his brother was being so nice to him was because he actually felt bad about what happened and was trying to help comfort his brother.

"Really Chris, I am sorry. I know you probably don't believe me right now but I promise, I will think of a way to make you feel better. Just relax, I will come and get you for supper."

"OK, thanks Wy."

"Honey, where's your brother? I asked both of you to come and help me." Piper said, opening up the oven and checking on what smelled to be garlic bread.

"He's asleep right now and I didn't want to wake him up. He got a huge migraine after you left and he started to not feel good. I thought it would help him if he just stayed upstairs. I'll help you though Mom."

"Wyatt, you are so good with your brother." Piper said smiling. Wyatt returned her smile uneasily, his stomach twisting slightly with guilt knowing _why_ he was being 'so good to his brother.'

"So, what did you need help with?"

"Well, there was a change of plans tonight. I need you to set the table the dishes are already on the counter, they just need to be put on the table."

Wyatt looked over to the counter and his eyes widened as he saw thirteen plates, glasses, and saucers.

"Who is all eating here?"

"Your Aunts, Uncles, and cousins are all coming over tonight to congratulate Henry on his job promotion."

"Oookaay…so, why are they all coming _here_?"

"Don't be rude Wyatt. The manor is the biggest of all of our houses and we didn't want to go anywhere to eat. Just go set up the table."

Five minutes after setting up the table, Piper told Wyatt to go get Chris as she put the main course into the oven, when the rest of the family was starting to arrive.

"Hey Chris, we gotta go downstairs, everyone's here." Wyatt said as he stood in the doorway to his little brother's bedroom.

"Coming…" Chris got off the bed and Wyatt started walking away assuming that Chris was going to follow. Not hearing his brother's footsteps behind him, Wyatt doubled back and entered the room to find Chris putting something into his mouth and guzzling down the remainder of the water that Wyatt had put on his nightstand for him.

"Chris, what did you just have?"

"I took some more of the pills that are in the cabinet…if everyone is here, I won't be able to take any more for a while without questions…and I know I'm gonna need 'em."

"How many did you take?" Wyatt asked as a feeling of nausea formed in his stomach, on top of his guilt.

"Just two…"

Letting out a breath, Wyatt went to the cabinet and took out the pills and pocketed them. "Ok, let's get downstairs. From now on I'm giving you the pills and you're aren't getting anymore until later tonight."

Looking at his brother's reaction he added, "And no arguments."

Gently pushing his baby brother out the bedroom door and to the stairs, Wyatt prepared himself for a night's worth of little cousins running around the house, screaming.

One hour later and Wyatt was wondering when his cousins were going to leave. The littler kids seemed to have an unlimited amount of energy and were running around the house like crazed lunatics. With their moms not watching them, the little demons were all over the place, practically bouncing off the walls.

Looking over to his mom, Wyatt could tell that the only thing she wanted to do right now was gather up all of the kids in one place, tie them up, and put a silencing spell on them. Fortunately for everyone in the manor, she was saved by the beep that the oven emitted signaling that the food was done. Piper went into the kitchen and got everything ready to serve as she commanded everyone to the dining table. Bringing out an entire feast to feed an army, Piper waved her hands in a sweeping motion and signaled everyone to start eating.

By the end of supper, all of the kids were done with the meal, with the exception of Paige's youngest, Chris and Wyatt. The others went back into the living room, leaving the three remaining children with Piper and Leo.

"Peanut, you need to finish at least a little more before you can go and play, ok?" Piper said sweetly to her youngest child as the brunette slumped in his chair, his head down low so no one could see his face.

By now, Chris' swollen wrist was making itself known to the little seven year old boy as he tried to finish his supper so his parents wouldn't get suspicious of his lack of appetite. He tried to get a tiny spoonful of peas into his mouth when another wave of pain hit him and he was forced to set it down with a clank on the plate.

"Buddy? You ok? You don't look so hot…" Leo said as he got up and walked across the table to his little brunette and put the back of his hand on the child's forehead, then his neck. "You're a bit warm buddy, can you look up at me for a second?"

Chris tried to do what his father had asked, it was a simple question, but when he got half way to reaching his dad's eyes, another jolt of pain came to him and he put his head down once more. Feeling two big hands cup his face, his head was lifted to see his father before him, with a look of mixed sympathy and confusion.

Leo saw a look in Chris's eyes, but mistaking it for his son being tired, he relaxed again as he kneeled down to be at his son's level. "Are you tired Chris? Do you want me to take you to your room?"

Not being tired in the least, but because of the pain that was constantly reminding him that it was there, Chris decided to take his father up on his offer. He figured that the faster he got away from everybody, the better chance he would have at relaxing and possibly the pain would subside too.

Leo watched Chris carefully as he tiredly nodded his head and allowed himself to be gently picked up by his dad. Leo was starting to make his way to the entryway for the stairs, but was stopped by his first-born.

"Hey Dad, I can take Chris up there for you, so you won't have to do it." Wyatt said; his anxiety was starting to get the best of him.

The twice blessed was starting to think up scenarios of how his parents would find out about Chris' arm, or more importantly, when and by whom; each one becoming worse than the one in front of them. Wyatt was actually surprised that Chris had stayed silent for so long, not that he thought of his brother as a snitch but he had broken his leg when he was nine last year and even though it was only for about 10 minutes until Leo or Paige could heal him, it was very, very painful and he was proud of his seven year old brother for his pain tolerance. Though, his stomach twisted painfully again as he was reminded of why Chris had to hide the extreme pain that he was feeling.

"No, Wyatt, you can't. You still need to finish your dinner. The only reason Chris isn't finishing his is because he isn't feeling well. Now, sit down and eat." Piper said as she got up and took her plate, along with Leo and Chris' to the sink where dishes were piling up, waiting to go into the dishwasher.

"But-"

"No, she's right Wyatt. You need to finish. I will be down soon, once I get Chris changed and put in bed. Don't worry, Little Man, I got it under control." Leo said reassuringly walking to the stairs and ascending up to the second floor. Wyatt 'hmphd' and got back in his seat, hurriedly eating so he could see Chris and his Dad.

Chris let Leo carry him all the way into his room and actually found that it helped his wrist somewhat when he held it lightly around his dad's neck, elevating it a little. He was quite comfortable in his father's arms and wished that he could remain there for a lot longer, away from demons, pain, and most importantly, rough cousins. He wanted to stay wrapped up in Leo's warm, safe arms until his troubles were all gone.

"Ok, Buddy, we're here." Leo said softly as he started to set Chris down, until he heard his son whimper. In all his seven years with Chris, Leo had known Chris to whimper only a handful of times, ever since he was two. Looking at his son's lightly shaking body, Leo put a hand on Chris back to calm him.

"Shh. It's okay, Chris what's wrong?"

"Can you hold me? Just for a little longer Daddy…please?" Chris said in such a small voice it was barely understandable, but Leo had heard.

"Sure." Leo smiled slightly as he lifted Chris securely in his arms once again and started getting out Chris' PJs and turning the covers away from the top of the bed. Setting Chris on the bed, Leo took off Chris' kid jeans and put on his Pajama bottoms and headed up, starting to take off Chris' shirt.

The brunette tensed and blocked Leo's hands from going any further. Leo looked at his son with surprise and raised his eyebrows.

Chris gave a small blush and fidgeted a little. "Dad? Can you-uh…wait in the hallway for a minute? I wanna change my shirt by myself."

Leo thought this was a weird request but nodded his head and started out the door, turning back to look at his son. "Do you want me to come in when you're done?"

Chris nodded his head happily. "I'll call you when I am ready."

Leo chuckled at that. "Alright, Master." He slowly closed the door as he heard his small child laugh happily and waited for two minutes until the door quietly opened again.

"Took you a little longer than expected Buddy, maybe you're more tired than I thought." Leo said as he started to walk in, but stopped as Chris still had yet to move towards the bed.

"Chris?"

"Dad? Can you carry me again?"

Leo didn't reply as he just scooped his youngster in his arms and smiled as Chris lay into him making himself more comfortable. The Elder sat in the plushy chair with Chris in his arms and started humming softly as he heard his oldest coming up into the doorframe. Watching as Chris slowly closed his eyes, and his breathing deepened, Leo looked to Wyatt for a moment.

"So, how was your day today? Your mom told me that she let you watch him while she went to P3. It seems as though you were able to tucker him out."

"Yeah, he had a really big day today. I am surprised he lasted this long." Wyatt said carefully, not exactly lying to his dad. If Wyatt would lie to his mom, which he rarely did, he would prefer to lie to her than to his dad. Piper yelled and screamed when they got into trouble, but with his dad it was worse. Leo would never yell, never raise his voice, or hit. He would just get really sad and you could always see the disappointment in his eyes. Wyatt hated that…yelling he could deal with, disappointment he could not.

"Yeah? What did you guys do today?"

"Oh, um. Just some random things, nothing in particular…well, I think that I am gonna go to bed Dad, I'm pretty tired too." Wyatt said, not wanting to talk anymore about this subject, so he decided to get out of it as soon as he could.

Leo leaned in to Wyatt and kissed the ten year olds cheek softly and wrapped his arms a little tighter around his youngest. "OK, G'night Bud, I will be in there in a little while, I want to make sure that this one stays asleep tonight."

"OK Dad." Wyatt said, disappearing from the doorframe as he went to his own room for the night, convinced that at least for tonight his secret was safe.

Leo got up and put Chris into the toddler bed, just as Piper came up to the brunette's room. Leo was standing there, watching his son's even breathing and smiled at the innocent face that faced him, too bad that that face didn't show all the time that the tiny terror troublemaker was awake, Leo thought to himself. He felt slender arms wrap around him and he turned looking into the face of his wife. She looked down and smiled at her youngest and then focused on her husband.

"Good job, Hunny…usually it takes us twice as long for him to even consider going to bed."

"No, it wasn't me tonight, Chris was just really tired. Where is everybody, I don't hear any screaming." Leo only half joked, knowing all too well that the screaming was pretty much what ended something at the Halliwell manor.

"They left a little after you took Chris upstairs. Man, I am ready to check on Wyatt and then go to bed myself." Piper said taking a deep breath while looking once again at her son.

"Me too, let's go." Leo wrapped his arm around Piper's waist and they both walked out, tucked Wyatt in, and then called it a night for themselves.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I am really sorry for the delay on this chapter. There really is no excuse for it but I hope that you review it and tell me what you liked, as well as what you didn't like. That way, I can get better and ultimately you will have a better story to read. Thanks and don't forget to review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed

**A/N:** wow, so sorry for not getting a chapter up sooner. I really didn't have any motivation for this story as much as I did, but now I am slowly getting it back. Characters may seem OOC and for that i apologize.

Thanks goes out to all of those who have reviewed and stuck with this story so far, very much appreciated! This chapter is dedicated to **CrazySmallLady **and all of the people who have stayed with my story, despite the long updates.

"blah"- talking

'_blah_'- thinking

blah- dreams

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**(With Chris)**

Demons were all around the living room of the manor, firing energy ball after energy ball at him, Wyatt, and his mom. His dad was _up there_, and had already been called to help. His mom was blowing up demon after demon, yelling about one that broke the old grandfather clock that was by the foyer.

'_I don't see why they keep fixing that ugly thing; it keeps getting broken- whoa!' _Chris dodged a fireball by jumping behind the couch, but that was way too close for comfort_._

"Chris! Get over here!" his mother yelled, panicking as her youngest dodged another fire ball, falling onto his stomach. Piper blew up the demon that was aiming for her son while Wyatt was vaporizing two more demons in the entry way.

The small brunette ran towards his mother when a demon suddenly shimmered in front of him, cutting off the path to his mom. Chris tried to TK him across the room but at that moment he found himself unable to use his right hand without great pain. 

The demon materialized a fireball in the palm of his dirty hand and Chris knew that would take him out at such a close range if he didn't act fast. "Mom!!" he cried, closing his eyes and putting his left arm in front of him as a barrier to try and take the brunt of the attack. 

Suddenly, Chris felt arms wrap around him and saw the light blue and white orbs fill his vision as he was transported to the room's entryway. Looking up, the brunette found that it was his father holding him against him. He heard his mom yell from far away and after it sounded like a man screaming, probably the demon. His father looked down at him and said something, but Chris didn't comprehend what was being said. Everything was starting to go blurry and he could barely make out the figures that were his family over him. 

Suddenly, all he saw was black and he felt like he was falling. Chris felt his right arm starting to get a prickling sensation, slowly turning into an ache in his hand and wrist. The brunette turned his head slightly to see his hand and couldn't believe what he saw. The hand that was hurting was on fire!! Still in shock at seeing his hand in flames, Chris realized something that made him feel even more confused. His hand didn't feel like it was burning. He remembered when he was four and had put his hand on top of the stove and got burned, what he was feeling right now wasn't feeling how he felt when he was four, he couldn't explain it. It wasn't the same kind of pain, it was more of an ache right now.

Chris felt himself jerk slightly and looked away from his hand and looked down. Concrete was quickly approaching him as he continued to fall. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to survive a fast fall and an abrupt stop on a hard surface, Chris didn't care if anyone heard him, he screamed his head off. The pain in his hand went from a dull ache to a fiery sharp stab of pain. He couldn't take it, he screamed louder, tears running down his cheeks, when he heard distant voices. He didn't pay any attention to the far away voices as he made contact with the concrete; everything went black.

**(With Wyatt)**

Bright blue eyes shot open as a muffled cry was heard. Wyatt sat up slightly, looking around sleepily, his eyes still half shut from sleep. He heard the cry again and his eyes finally opened all the way at the familiarity of the pained voice. Wyatt got up and crossed the hall and went into his little brother's room.

Walking through the darkness, the twice-blessed saw his brother shifting in his bed, his breath hitched and fast. Chris was on his stomach, moving as if trying to get away from something. That was when Wyatt noticed something very important; it seemed his little brother pinned his bad wrist underneath his small body. Going to his little brother, Wyatt shook him for a second, but stopped just as quickly when Chris screamed; his voice muffled from his pillow.

'_Okay, moving him is a bad idea…'_ Wyatt thought to himself. He waited and listened for any signs of someone coming, which was the last thing he needed. When he thought his parents weren't coming, Wyatt turned back to his brother.

"Chris! Wake up!! C'mon Little Brother!" Wyatt hissed through the darkness.

**(With Leo and Piper)**

Leo was woken up by what sounded like a cry. Turning to his wife, the elder figured that she hadn't heard anything otherwise she would be up and investigating it by now. Leo debated with himself for a couple of seconds; he really didn't want to wake up his wife if the cry had been nothing, but on the other hand, if one of his kids needed him at that moment and he ignored the call, Leo knew that he would regret it. Figuring that he could deal with an upset Piper tomorrow, the elder shook his wife gently awake.

"Piper, wake up."

"…mm…hmm?"

"Piper?"

"Leo? What?"

"Did you hear anything?" Leo asked softly.

Piper shifted to look at her husband over her shoulder.

"Like what?"

"A cry…or, or a whimper."

Piper thought a second and then furrowed her brows.

"No, what time is it?"

'_Uh oh.'_ "Um, 3:17AM." Leo said, getting ready to deal with an angry Piper.

Piper groaned, throwing her head back into her pillow before looking at her husband.

"Leo, I have to get up in four hours…couldn't this have waited until later?"

"I heard something." Leo mumbled.

"Maybe it was your imagin-" Piper was suddenly cut off when she heard a muffled scream outside their door. She turned to Leo and found that he heard it too. They both looked at each other.

"The boys." They said simultaneously before they threw their covers aside and exited their bedroom.

Quickly checking Wyatt's room and finding him not in his bed sleeping, both parents got a painful knot in the bottom of their stomachs as they hurried onto their youngest's room.

"Chris!" Piper called as she entered the room. Seeing a lump on the bed, Piper was filled with relief until she saw another shape next to her baby's bed. Anger filled her and she put her hands up ready to blow up the figure if needed.

"Get away from him!" her voice didn't make any room for argument. The shadow shifted and put distance in between Chris and itself, a familiar noise emitted from the back of its throat.

"Piper!"

As Leo entered the room, Piper lowered her hands slightly. The elder switched the light on and Piper felt relief flow through her once more that night at seeing her oldest in the room, finding that he wasn't taken by a demon.

"Wyatt." She breathed, reassured by her blond boy's face looking at her. Her oldest went to the end of his brother's bed and looked at them briefly before turning his focus back to Chris.

Piper looked down at her brunette and saw her baby laying on his stomach in his kid's bed, his hands underneath his tiny body. Getting closer, Piper saw tear tracks on her baby's cheeks, his breathing was extremely shallow. The eldest charmed one kneeled next to Chris as Leo went and put his hands on Wyatt's shoulders. She vaguely heard her husband asking what Wyatt was doing out of bed and if he knew what was wrong with Chris.

Instead of listening to her son's answer, Piper went to her smallest boy and placed her hand gently on his sweat-soaked forehead, wiping his damp bangs away from his face. Her heart clenched when Chris shifted into her touch and then recoiled back as if something had hurt him. Her heart gave another painful lurch as her baby turned another time and cried in protest, trying to find a comfortable spot.

All she wanted to do was pick him up but she remembered reading from one of those parenting books she had bought when she was first pregnant with Wyatt, that if a child was having a nightmare, it would be worse to move him and wake him than let him wake up on his own. After hearing another pained whimper coming from her baby, Piper figured that the stupid book could screw off, as she leaned forward and lifted Chris by his arms slightly.

She stopped, cursing herself as Chris' cry became louder and he fought her as she was picking him up. She gently put him back down and hung her head, not knowing what else to do.

Leo made the decision for her, as he moved passed Piper and swiftly picked up their son. Chris screamed then; anger burned in Piper and she turned to yell at Leo but stopped when she saw the pained expression in his eyes as he held his youngest to him, rubbing their child's back soothingly, repeatedly saying 'sorry' over and over into the little brunette's hair.

"Daddy?...h-hurts." Chris said, his voice hoarse from sleep and crying. He leaned back and saw his mom and Wyatt next to his bed but then dropped his head heavily onto Leo's shoulder, wanting all the pain to just go away. He started whimpering and buried himself deeper into his dad's neck.

"What hurts, Chris? … C'mon, talk to me buddy." Leo shrugged his shoulder slightly, raising Chris' head and waited for an answer. When no reply came, though, Leo lowered himself into a crouching position and sat Chris on the edge of his kid's bed. Leo looked into eyes that reminded him of his own and his chest hurt when he recognised the pain that filled the green orbs, along with the tears.

"Chris, I need you to tell mommy and me what hurts so that we can help." Leo reached out to grab Chris' hands but his son quickly retracted his arms out of his reach and pain filled that adorable face once again. Leo looked at Chris critically until his brunette carefully showed his father his little arms, covered with a long sleeved shirt. Wondering if Chris was hot in that shirt, Leo gently took his left arm and pulled up the sleeves. When he went for the right arm though, the elder noticed his son started fidgeting and silent tears started again, unknown by their owner.

Taking Chris' hand in his, Leo noticed he flinched, but remained quiet so Leo gently pulled up the sleeve. What greeted him wanted to make him gag or hit something. Anger, sadness, pity, and worry filled him as he took in the many colors that decorated his son's wrist, a sickly yellow and an angry purple dominated all of the little colors.

"It looks broken." Leo said.

"…Hurts." Chris stated brokenly as he burst into tears again and sympathy ran all through Leo's body as he saw his baby shaking with hurt and shifted slightly to hug his son's little body. Behind him, he heard Piper gasp and suddenly he found himself trying to be pushed away as Piper tried to get to her baby.

Leo stepped back and put a reassuring hand on his oldest son's shoulder, who had been very quiet all this time.

"Peanut, what happened?!" Piper asked, gathering her crying son into her arms and couldn't help herself from feeling bad for not noticing his injured arm earlier. '_What kind of mother doesn't know that her own child is in pain?_' She thought, mad at herself. Placing her son back on the bed, she looked into his emerald orbs and asked him again.

"What happened, Chrissy?" she asked sadly.

Chris didn't know how to answer her. He was still a bit confused how he went from fighting demons downstairs, to falling and landing on concrete, and then being in his room, on his bed, with his family around him, not remembering that he had been dreaming about the demons or the fall. Not knowing what to say, the brunette threw quick glances at his brother asking for his help.

Unfortunately, his parents saw the small gestures and turned to their oldest who seemed to be trying to say something discretely with his little brother. Suspicious thoughts going around their heads, both parents asked the same question at the same time.

"Wyatt, do you know anything about this?"

The said blond looked guiltily at his parents, telling them all they needed to know. He bowed his head, hoping that they would start yelling quickly, that way it would be over that much quicker.

Why did he think that he could handle all of this on his own? He was only 10 years old for cripes sakes! He should have known better than hiding this from his parents, they were bound to find out sooner or later.

Chris must have thought along the same lines as him, because his little brother flung himself off his small bed, winced slightly as the landing jarred his hand, but said as steadily as he could manage, "It wasn't Wyatt's fault. I-I was running and I fell downstairs yesterd-day." Chris said quickly, looking to his big brother for confirmation.

Feeling the guilt eat at him, Wyatt shook his head. "No, Chrissy, don't lie. Mom, Dad, it was my fault Chris got hurt."

His parents turned to him and he saw his mom put her hands on her hips before he ducked his head from their gaze. "Wyatt, how did this happen?" Piper said, prompting her oldest to continue.

" …. "

"Wyatt." Leo said warningly.

Wyatt winced as tears started stinging the back of his eyes. He couldn't believe he put himself in this situation. What was worse though, was that he had put his little brother in this situation. His shoulders shaking, Wyatt started telling them the truth about yesterday's mishap.

"… and that's when Chris fell. It was because I-I was chasing him with the claw, eve-even though you told me not to. I'm sorry." Wyatt lifted his tear-stained face and turned, facing his brother and his sorrow double when he saw what he had put his own brother through.

"Ch-Chris, I-I'm so so-sorry!!" Wyatt sobbed as he felt the sadness go through him like waves in a storm. When he felt Chris press himself to his older brother in a hug to reassure him, Wyatt felt something break inside him, making the sadness 10 times worse and Wyatt cried harder than he could ever imagine.

While the boys were comforting each other, their parents were talking amongst themselves. Finally after minutes of uncomfortable silence, Leo and Piper turned to their children.

"Wyatt, I want to talk to you for a moment, follow me." Piper said in a voice that made it clear he was not to argue. Wyatt dropped his head and followed his mother out of Chris' room and stood in the hall way with his mom.

"So, when were you planning to tell us about this? Were you just going to leave your brother in pain, while you got off completely free of the consequences? Boy Wyatt, I completely misjudged you tonight. I thought that last night when you were helping your brother, and doing things for him that you were actually thinking of him. I was wrong; you only cared about yourself not getting in trouble. Did you tell him not to tell us?"

"…"

"Answer the question Wyatt."

Wyatt gave a tight nod, not daring to look at his angry mom. "Sorry."

"Ooh, Wyatt, sorry doesn't even start to cut it! I cannot believe you made your little brother not tell us he was hurt. You know, I won't even blame Chris if he doesn't forgive you for a long time for this. Every time you want to cause trouble, he's always the one that gets hurt, do you even care? As long as you're fine, it's ok if anyone else gets hurt, is that it? However, I can't put all the blame on you, Chris didn't tell us when he could have, but I shouldn't have let you take care of him while I was gone. I knew it was a bad idea. Well, Wyatt, don't expect to be taking care of Chris anytime soon, I don't think you can handle it after tonight's performance. From now on, you and Chris are going to go either to your Grandpa's or your father will take you 'up there'. Understand?"

Wyatt was still silent, tears of sadness and guilt silently running down his cheeks. "Y-Yes…" After that spoken word, his silence was broken. He started sobbing, getting so upset that he couldn't catch his breath and started coughing while crying. "M-Mom, I'm sorry…I di-didn't mean for it t-to happen."

Piper looked sadly at her son. No matter how mad she was at Wyatt she couldn't blame him for everything and it was an accident. She crouched down to Wyatt's level and grabbed him into a hug, not being able to watch her baby cry for a moment longer.

"I know you're sorry Wy. I shouldn't have blown up like that…it's just, you shouldn't have lied to us, or make your brother lie to us. His wrist could have gotten more damage the longer it went untreated."

"Mom, I didn't kn-know that. I swear I would h-have told you if I kn-knew that." Wyatt sniffled into his mother's shoulder.

"Okay, let's go see how your brother and father are doing; but don't think you're off the hook Wyatt, this still is far from done."

Wyatt nodded and they made their way back to Chris' room.

**(With Leo)**

Chris watched as his older brother and his mom left his room and uncertainty ran through him. His parents wouldn't make Wyatt leave, surely? They love Wyatt, just like they love him. He felt warm hands on shoulders and looked up at his really tall dad.

Leo crouched in front of his son and stroked his cheek softly, giving him a reassuring smile. "It's ok Buddy, I will fix you up."

Chris glanced to the door again and couldn't help but ask, "Wyatt?"

Leo had a sad look in his eyes, but he answered his son, "He's out talking with your mom."

"You and Mommy won't make him leave, w-will you?"

Leo looked at Chris in confusion. "Of course not, why would we? Chris, this was an accident. Sure me and Mommy are a little mad at Wyatt but we won't make him leave, he's our son, just like you. Why didn't you tell me and Mommy you were hurt?"

"I didn't want to g-get Wyatt in trouble."

"Well, he's in trouble right now isn't he? Next time, tell us ok? You wouldn't have had to deal with this pain all night if you had."

"Sorry Daddy…it really h-hurts." Chris sniffled quietly as Leo took his son's injured hand in his bigger one.

"I know Chris, but I'll fix it in a second ok? Just take a couple of deep breaths and calm down. You're going to be ok."

Leo held his other hand over Chris' and waited for the golden, healing glow to start the process. After a moment, the shining light came, but something was wrong; it wasn't healing the injured wrist.

"Daddy? St-still hurts…"

"Here, let me try it again."

After two more tries, Chris' wrist still wasn't healed.

"Piper!"

"I'm right here, Leo, what is it?" Piper said walking through the doorway with Wyatt by her side.

"His wrist isn't healing. I think a bone might have shifted during the night." Leo explained, looking back at his wife.

The eldest charmed one panicked for a minute. "How can it not be healing? How can we fix it?"

"I think the only thing we _can_ do is take him to the emergency room and let a doctor take a look at it."

"Nooo…." Chris whined, new tears forming around his red eyes.

Leo turned to his son. "Chris, we have to, otherwise your wrist will still hurt, if not worse." The Elder went over and picked up his son gently, cradling him in his arms.

"Hurts…" Chris pouted before burying his face in Leo's shoulder.

"I know Buddy, just hang in there for a while longer." He turned to his wife. "I'm going to orb him there really-"

"NO!!" Chris screamed and started fighting out of his father's strong grip; Leo only tightened his hold.

"Chris what's wrong?!" Leo asked hurriedly.

"N-no…!" Chris continued as he started whimpering.

Leo looked at Piper in confusion and when she shrugged, Wyatt gave them an explanation.

"We tried to o-orb yesterday…Chris said it m-made his wrist feel like it was on fire."

Understanding dawned on Leo's features. "That must be why Chris' wrist won't heal…it was tampered with magically."

Piper checked the clock by Chris' kid bed and sighed. _4:10 AM._ "I guess we'll be driving to the hospital."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about such the long wait. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for everyone sticking with this story.. please review and tell me if you like it!


End file.
